


Hands On My Waist

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Natasha and Clint like RvB, Ray is also a total Captain fanboy, Tony is a total Roosterteeth fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ray is a Captain America fanboy and Tony is a Achievement Hunter fanboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: It's Manhattan, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter on tumblr at: http://thepackwantsthed.tumblr.com/post/50693301435/hands-on-my-waist  
>  This chapter is all AH (with a little bit of Steve) but the next one is mostly Avengers and after that is a bit of everyone :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ray is a Captain America fanboy and also stuck in New York at the wrong time.

**Part One: It’s Manhattan Baby**

* * *

Ray tapped his foot as he waited in line at the bank, humming softly as he texted. 

It was weird to be back in New York after so long in Texas, the temperatures that he’d once found hot suddenly seemed freezing cold to him, and it was just as weird to be sleeping in a bed alone rather then with five other men. But he had missed his mom and padre an awfully lot lately, so part of him was glad to be back. 

He was typing out a response to Michael’s messages about the house smelling better without his shitty cologne around, when he heard the first bang. He didn’t pay it much attention until he heard the screaming. 

He whipped around just in time for something to smash into the glass, the wind it brought with it knocking him off his feet. 

* * *

Michael was lounging on the couch, his legs over the top and his back against the seat. His head hung off the furniture with his phone held in front of his face as he waited for Ray to text him back. 

He was humming the My Little Pony theme when the TV let out a high pitched alert before changing. He blinked several times before flipping himself up right, turning the volume up to listen to the broadcast. 

"-giant unknown creatures fly through the sky in New York." 

There was a clip running next to the lady that made Michael’s mouth drop open. 

Giant aliens were flying through the frames, running into buildings. 

"We have reports of 20 casualties so far and more coming in. If you go to our website at-"

Michael tuned her out as he frantically sent out a mass text to the boys “ALIENS IN NEW YORK?? CASUALTIES. TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF RAY, KEEP BY A PHONE." 

Afterwards, he dialed Ray’s number. Holding his breath as he listened to the ring tone, he let out a low curse as he got Ray’s voice exclaiming, “Heyo! You’ve reached, Ray leave a message and I’ll get back to you."

"Fuck, Ray baby," Michael murmured rubbing at his eyes as they prickled, “I hope to fucking god that your just in a non-service area. Baby, we love you so much and we were only joking when we said we didn’t want you to come back just like it’s only joking when Gavin or when we tell Jack to shave his beard because we all bloody love that thing especially you." He swore as he felt his tears drop onto his cheeks. “I’m - I’m going to hang up now and try you again. Just please get back to me when you can." 

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit," Ray swore when he came too. His back ached where it had hit the wall, his vision off and he couldn’t tell if that was from his head hitting the floor or his glasses being knocked off.

"Are you alright sir?" a voice drawled. 

Ray sighed, “No. My phone and glasses are fucking gone and my boyfriends are probably flipping their shit and there are fucking aliens outside and all I wanted was for my mom to make me food because I love Geoff but it’s so much better when mom cooks it." He could feel tears prickling in his eyes as he groaned, “I should haves stayed in Texas." 

"I don’t know about all of that," the person declared after a hesitant minute, “but I can help you find your phone before getting you medical attention." 

"And why would you-" Ray stopped as a pair of glasses were pushed onto his face. They were blurry, no where near a high enough prescription for him, but they cleared things up enough for Ray to turn the bundle of color in front of him into Steve Rogers - Captain America. If he shrieked the superheros name like a little girl it wasn’t his fault. 

"Yes son," Captain America answered. “Now if you don’t mind telling me what your phone is like I can help you get it and then we’ll need to jump off the building onto the safety below, understand?"

"Y-yeah…"

* * *

Seven pm found all of Achievement Hunter kicked out of the office by Burnie. 

For once they didn’t mind his insistence that their relationship was just as important as their work. 

"God," Gavin moaned, his face buried in Geoff’s thigh. He was lying on the couch with Geoff, one arm draped off to touch Ryan’s shoulder where he sat between Geoff’s legs on the floor  frantically dialing Ray’s cell. His socked feet touched Michael and Jack, the younger having fallen asleep out of exhaustion from crying in the gingers lap. “Guys, what if he’s not okay? What if -"

His words where stopped by Ryan screaming, “Fucking finally Ray! You dickhead, are you okay?" 

Gavin bolted up, “Speaker! Speaker, Ryan!"

Shushing him, Ryan did as he was told just in time for Ray to say, “I’m leaving you guys."

"What?" something shot through Gavin, his back going ramrod straight and his mouth drying. 

"I just had to jump out a building with Captain America and holy shit is he strong," Ray swooned over the phone. 

Geoff let out a tiny laugh, reaching over to rub Gavin’s lower back, “Is that so?"

"Fuck yeah that’s so." There was the shuffle of paper before Ray said, “Seriously though, that man has all the fucking muscles. All of them."

"He looks it too," Ryan answered, fondness in his voice. “Baby, when are you coming home? I don’t like you being there all by yourself."

"I’ve got a concussion so I can’t fly and even then I don’t see any planes leaving this area soon." They heard Ray groan as he added, “I’ve had to sign like a million papers and a fucking survivors list. I just wanna go home."

"I’ll have Jack call your-"

"No," Ray interrupted, “I want to go home."

Gavin blinked several times, not quite understanding until Geoff snatched the phone from Ryan as he stood up. 

"I’m grabbing my car keys, Ray. I’ll be there sometime tomorrow morning." There were murmured goodbyes before Geoff hung up. He spun on them, unmoving on the couch, “Well? Are you assholes coming with me to pick up Ray or are you just gonna sit on your asses here?"

* * *

Ray was woken up by the sound of voices in his bedroom. Knowing who it was, despite being half asleep, he reached blindly out for the first hand he could catch. 

"Jack," he murmured, feeling rough calluses and large hands, “get over here. You guys are late."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. Ray let out a soft sigh, curling into Jack’s chest as he crawled into the bed with him. “Sorry. We meant to get here before midnight but we got caught up in traffic right outside Austin and again in New York."

"Doesn’t matter now," Ray answered. He nuzzled his head against Jack’s chest as he felt the bed sink behind him. A moment later he felt Michael’s hands, soft and smooth, on his hips. “This bed isn’t big enough for all of us."

"We’ll figure it out," Ryan said, his voice close. Ray felt his lips press against his forehead. “You just go back to sleep."

Feeling safe, for the first time that day, warm and protected Ray let himself drift off to the sound of Geoff and Gavin arguing about who got the slip of space between Michael and who got the space at the end of the bed. 

* * *

A month later the room was dark as Tony Stark sat on the couch in his home, his knees drawn to his chest as they balanced his laptop and a blanket thrown over him. 

The nightmares had attacked again when he was lying with Pepper and not wanting to wake her, he had retreated to the living room with the intent of maybe doing some of that paperwork she was always trying to get him to do. 

Instead he ended up in this position listening to a Roosterteeth Podcast. 

The company was something he’d discovered when he’d had nightmares about Obie’s betrayal - they hadn’t been as bad as the ones he was having now but…he’s needed something to take his mind of things and the uproarious laughter of the companies videos had always done the trick. Whether it was his first RvB episode or the Minecraft Lets Plays he made sure to find time for on Fridays. 

He was clicking through a tumblr, amusing himself with the various pictures and arts, when he heard something through the headphones that made his back straighten. 

"So now that we’ve got the okay from your guard dogs to talk about it," Burnie was saying, “what’s this I hear about you leaving the guys for Captain America, Ray?"

Ray let a tiny laugh before saying, “Yeah so, I was stuck in all that shit in New York a few weeks back and the short story is, Captain American jumped me out of a building and it was kinda hella cool because he’s kinda crazy buff and hot."

As the conversation went on, Tony let out a soft gasp. 

He hadn’t gotten the chance to meet Achievement Hunter yet, and he totally good if he wasn’t because he was Tony Stark, due to superhero and Stark Industries business and designing new tech. 

"That fucking bitch." 


	2. Chapter Two: Rogers, Tony, and Xenophilia (or RTX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has never loved Pepper Potts more then when he gets his birthday Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter on tumblr at: http://thepackwantsthed.tumblr.com/post/54073157206/hands-on-my-waist  
> This chapter is all Avengers for the most part but the next one will mix them :)
> 
> Comments would definitely be encouraging to get the next part out faster.

  
**Part Two: Rogers, Tony, and Xenophilia (or RTX)**  

* * *

 

"Tony," Pepper’s voice was light as she entered the house. It rung with the kind of gentle unassurance that all their conversations had since the break up, both of them uncertain of where their boundaries inside of each others homes were now. 

Sliding out from under the bench, having been working on parts in the boots of his latest suit model, Tony looked up at her, “Hey Pep." 

They stared at each other for a moment before she sighed and rummaged around her pockets. She held out an envelope to him, “A birthday present."

"You didn’t have to-"

"Tony," her voice was suddenly heavy with something, “please. I know you’re still hurt by this, I didn’t break up with you without it hurting me too, but please. I’ve given you birthday presents every year, just take it." When he hesitated she added, “It’s non refundable. I wasn’t sure what to get the man who can get himself anything after all." 

Tony’s lips twitched before he tore into the paper. He let out a shriek when he saw the contents. 

"Pep! Seriously?"

A smile came to her face as she nodded, “Yeah. I got enough for you and all of the Avengers. VIP passes."   

"Thank you." He looked her in the eyes, really seeing her and the way the healthy pink was replacing the stressed out white of her cheeks he was so used to, and repeated, “Thank you, Pepper."

"No problem," she answered, her voice portraying that she knew exactly what he meant. “Happy Birthday Tony." 

* * *

"Hey so," Tony drawled, sitting with the other Avengers for their usual after alien-fighting meal in late May, “I’ve got tickets for this thing in July and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"What is it?" questioned Clint around a mouthful of spaghetti. Natasha’s nose twitched as she looked away from Clint and at her own food. 

"It’s a convention for this internet thing. You guys aren’t interested in Roosterteeth as far as I know but you should still come. It’ll be fun."

"It could be good for team bonding," Steve murmured, looking around the group. 

Thor put forward, “I would very much like to see what kind of midgaridian activities Tony enjoys."

Bruce swallowed hard before saying, “Did you mention what this thing was exactly, Tony?"

All eyes were on the billionaire. He spoke around the biscuit in his mouth, “It’s called RTX. It’s a convention type of thing this company called Roosterteeth does."

"So its a…business convention?" Clint murmured, scrunching his nose. 

"No. It’s a video game/meet and greet type thing," Tony corrected. “I wanted to go last year but stuff happened and I couldn’t. Pep got me tickets for my birthday."

Steve pursed his lips, “I’m not sure I understand but it sounds like something you’ll enjoy. I didn’t actually know you liked things outside of robots and work."

"I can’t tell if you’re joking or being serious and that bothers me, Rogers."

"I’ll go," Clint declared, “provided you pay for my food because my SHIELD checks are shit."

Natasha rolled her eyes, “You get paid more then I do. You just spend it on toys modeled after you."

Clint huffed, pointing his fork at her, “‘Tasha, you can never have too many nerf bows."

* * *

"Tony are you going to be okay?" questioned Thor, watching the way Tony bounced on his feet as he looked around the convention. “You look anxious."

"Not anxious," Tony corrected with a shake of his head, “excited. I don’t know where to go first, honestly."

Clint hummed, his hands behind his head, “Nat and I looked at some of their videos after you invited us. I really wanna meet Gavin, especially after that Slow Mo Crossbow video."

"So Achievement Hunter first," Tony declared, nodding. He turned around, walking backwards as he examined the group. Thor and Steve were glancing around, taking everything in and smiling at everyone who walked past them. Bruce was working behind them, his arms folded over his chest, and Natasha and Clint were in the rear with their hips practically bumping. “I wanna get my Tower of Pimps shirt-"

He was cut off by his own squeak as he bumped into someone. 

"Shit, I’m sorry I’m just in a bit of a-" the voice cut off. “Holy shit, your Iron Man."

Tony turned, ready to give an apology of his own only for his voice to squeak as he said, “Holy shit, you’re Burnie."

Burnie’s eyes darted around before, “Fuck, I kinda wanna talk to you but I’m supposed to be arguing with Gus and Brandon about our podcast panel in like ten minutes."

Tony’s lips turned up, “I was planning on going to that. I’m going to be here all weekend because I fucking love you guys. Honestly, I’ve been trying to get my Board to agree to sponsoring you but they won’t go for it."

"Holy shit," Burnie repeated. His eyes were wide, “I honestly did not expect to find out that Tony Stark, of all people, watched our stuff."

"I don’t know if you care but Hawkeye and Black Widow do too!" Clint called as he brought himself up next to Tony. He gave a wide, freckle faced, grin, “I’ve only been watching like two weeks but Nat and I totally stayed up all night marathoning Red v. Blue."  

"Huge fan of yours to. My boys love Hawkeye toys," Burnie stated with a wide grin. “They never stop talking about how cool The Avengers are. Is there anything I can help you with really quick?"

"Yeah actually," Tony stated, “directions to Achievement Hunter? I want to get my Tower of Pimps shirt signed and Clint wants to talk to Gavin about crossbows and arrows."

Clint let out a soft sound, “Should have let me bring my bow. We could’ve taught him how to shoot a real bow."

Burnie laughed before giving them directions. Tony waited until he had left before saying, “I’m really surprised I made it through meeting Burnie without fainting."

* * *

"Oh my fucking god!" Ray’s scream had Tony wincing despite the grin spreading across his face. The boy was reaching across, slapping his hand against Michael’s chest, “The Avengers watch our videos. Holy shit, holy shit, Michael I just signed Iron Man’s tee-shirt!"

"I see that. Now stop hitting me so that I can sign it too fucktard," Michael answered, rolling his eyes as he uncapped a silver sharpie. 

Geoff laughed from the end of the table, “Come on, Michael. He loves The Avengers, don’t deny him his excitement."

"I’ll deny him all I fucking want when he’s hitting me," Michael replied. Swooping the s in Jones, he passed it down to Jack next to him before glancing down the line. When his eyes locked on Steve, the blonde standing behind Tony but in front of Clint who was chatting loudly with Gavin as the Brit scrawled his signature across the quiver Natasha had held in her backpack for him. She had gone ahead of Tony and was waiting at the end of the row with Bruce and Thor, a freshly signed copy of Red versus Blue season one (that she had apparently ordered and gotten last week) in her hands. “Hey, Captain."

Steve looked at him, “Yes?"

Michael stood up, holding a hand out for him to shake, “I imagine you don’t remember it, but you saved Ray’s life in New York. Thanks."

"It’s no problem, son," Steve answered as he shook the hand. “Saving people is what I do."

"Yeah well, I don’t give a shit about other people," Michael answered, with a roll of his eyes. “I care about making sure I still have five boyfriends instead of four."

Ray quieted for a minute before saying, “Michael…"

Michael just shrugged as he flopped into his chair, not saying anything else. 

Tony, noticing the atmosphere, coughed before turning to Ryan, who was now signing his shirt, “That prank you pulled on Gavin, the buzzing one, was genius. Why did you wire it that way, it could have been done much simpler?"

"Oh, it was just the most convenient at the time," Ryan answered. He rubbed at the back of his neck before going on, “I’d tell you more about it but it could take a while."

Tony grinned, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a pen and a piece of paper. He scrawled his number across it before passing it to Ryan, “I’m going to be here all three days. Call me and twelve of us can do lunch one of them, maybe?"

"Yes!" Ray squeaked before Ryan could answer. “We are definitely doing lunch."

"Well I guess that’s the answer," Jack laughed. 

Tony grinned to himself before leaning back, calling to Clint, “Come on idiot. There’s a whole line of people behind you."

"Shut up, I’m coming," Clint answered, pouting as he took his quiver from Gavin’s hands. 

Tony flashed a smile as he collected his tee-shirt from Geoff, “Thanks."

Geoff sighed, “Nah. Michael’s right - thank you. I don’t know that we’d all be here if you guys hadn’t been in New York and not just because the Aliens would have taken over."

The words resounded with a pang as Tony waved before being pulled away from the table by Clint, eager to see if they could find Joel.  


	3. Chapter Three: Boxer Hiding and Boy Stealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which something happens as the story ends.

**Chapter Three: Boxer Hiding and Boy Stealing**

* * *

**  
**   


Steve was sitting on the floor in his hotel room, the DVD player Clint had shoved into his hands with the first three seasons of Red Vs Blue upon getting back to their hotel that night had shorted out and he was hoping he could fix it and find out whether or not Church managed to fix everything by going back in time, when the door was slammed open.

He winced at the sound of it smacking against the wall before Thor's voice boomed, "I am sorry about that, Steve. I have had issues controlling my strength as of late. The special enforcers Tony had installed into my home made me forget how easily it was to break other midgardian homes."

"It's not a home buddy," Clint declared, patting Thor on the shoulder as he pushed past him.

Steve unfolded his legs, having had them crossed under himself as the rest of the group piled into his room. He was quiet for a minute before asking, "What's going on? I thought we were going to separate for a while."

"Tony got a text from Jack asking if we wanted to meet up with them," Bruce drawled. "We came to get you so we could go. Assuming you aren't busy."

"Even if you are busy, stop doing that thing and come with us," Tony stated. He squinted as he looked at the dresser the TV stood on, "What are you doing?"

Steve felt his face heat up as he said, "Ah well...Clint loaned me some DVD's but the player stopped working at a good part so I was trying to fix it."

"I'll fix it for you when we get back. Let's just go-"

"But I really wanna know if Church fixes everything."

The room fell quiet before Natasha looked at Clint, tilting her head, "You loaned him our Red versus Blue season three?"

"Not the signed copy," Clint answered. "The signed copy is still sitting buried in my suitcase under my boxers."

The room was quiet for a second before Tony opened his mouth.   
Then he shut it without saying anything.   
He opened his mouth a second time, coming out with, "I don't even know how to react to that information. Are you coming with us or not, Steve?"

"I'm coming," Steve declared, climbing to his feet. "Just let me change my shirt."

* * *

Gavin watched as Ray bounced in his seat, a wide grin on the youngers face.   
He watched for a moment before saying, "I'm grateful to him for saving you, but I don't understand what's so cool about Captain America."

"Captain America is awesome, Gav!" Ray exclaimed, looking away from the door to focus on Gavin. "All of the Avengers are awesome, but especially Captain America. I mean, his weapon is a shield! How awesome is that? I don't think I could even pick up a shield much less throw one! Ooh, do you think he would let me pick up his shield?"

Ryan laughed, sitting across from Ray with his chin resting in his palm, "I don't think he thought to bring the Shield when he was packing for a gaming convention, Ray."

Ray pouted, his body slumping when he sighed, "What a bummer."

"I still don't get what's so great about him," Gavin declared, directing the conversation back to the topic. "I mean, Iron Man is awesome! He's a genius and he can fly and shoot fucking awesome beams at people but Captain America just throws a shield."

"Hawkeye just shoots arrows," Geoff pointed out from Gavin's other side. "You think he's amazing and arrows are pretty mundane compared to turning into a giant green monster or, according to you, shooting fucking awesome beams."

Michael laughed as Gavin fumbled for words. When he managed to catch his breath, he coughed out, "I think your just jealous that the only thing a Captain England would be able to do is lose his fucking territory and spill tea."

"I'm offended that you think anyone in England would spill they're tea for something as silly as saving the world," Gavin huffed.

* * *

"Tony! Here," a voice called as Tony stepped into the restaurant. Looking up he found Geoff with an arm raised in the sky, gesturing them over.

"Hey," Tony greeted when he reached them, taking a seat next to Ryan. Bruce and Thor filled the seats next to him, putting Steve next to Ray and Natasha and Clint to his right. "How is everyone?"

"Fucking tired," Michael answered. "I had to get up at like eight in the fucking morning today."

Bruce let out a groan from beside Tony, "I see your eight with seven because Tony was listening to your fucking videos and then tried to drag me over to watch it with him! The asshole made us share a hotel room and then did this to me."

As Michael and Bruce went back and fourth, the two of them seeming to get angrier and angrier remembering things ("Ray once pushed me out of bed for no reason other then he wanted to cuddle with Jack and I was in his spot!" "Darcy likes to break into Avengers Tower and replace my Alarm Clock with some stupid doll that sprays silly string!"), Geoff let out a laugh and leaned back in his chair, flagging down a waitress.

"Excuse me, could you get me a beer?" Geoff declared. "And some menus now that everyone else is here?"

"Sure can! I'll be right back!"

Before the waitress could leave Thor added, "I will take an alcoholic beverage as well, miss!"

"Drinking at twelve o'clock? That's my kind of superhero," Geoff exclaimed, grinning widely as he put his hands above his head. "You've got a massive hammer as well don't you? That's fucking awesome."

"I wield Mjolnir. It is a great feat and on my planet is considered 'fucking awesome' as you say!"

"Sweet."

Tony was grinning as he struck up a conversation with Ryan and Jack, it was good that everyone was getting along.   
This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Geoff's beer bottle hit the table with a loud smack and Ray jumped at the sound, head whipping away from his conversation with Natasha.   
The man smacked his lips together, saying with a loud grin, "Beat you again, buddy."

"Indeed you did!" Thor answered. "I have not yet met a man who took his alcohol as well as you do."

"Should've seen me before I was sober," Tony joked. He ran a hand through his hair as he stretched out, "Honestly though, Ryan, that was genius. I would have put together the vibration device completely differently and it would have taken me three times the time. I don't suppose I could convince you to come work at Stark Towers under Bruce or I?"

Ray stiffened, turning back to Natasha despite his unease about Tony's question. He focused on listening to Ryan's response despite the redhead teaching him how to speak Russian like he had asked.

Ryan laughed a little bit, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck, "I don't think so. I'm happy at Achievement Hunter and I couldn't leave the guys like that... Even if I could, I'm honestly not anything extraordinary like you two. I mean Stark Industries has already come up with more then I could ever imagine and the things Doctor Banner does go right over my head."

Tony shrugged, "I don't really believe that but I suppose I couldn't really tell from one thing."

Ray's body relaxed as he focused back on Natasha, listening to the way her voice flowed over the difficult syllables easily. As he repeated her words, Natasha would tap his hands with two fingers and shake her head.

Her red lips moved slowly as she repeated herself, the sound of Jack's laughter at something Steve had said and Gavin arguing with Clint in favor of the cross bow wrapping with the noise.

This was the beginning of a very interesting friendship.


End file.
